1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle drive apparatus that can provide different drive forces at at least a pair of left and right wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a vehicle, such as a passenger vehicle and a truck, is turning at a curve, the vehicle rolls due to inertial force acting toward the outer side of the curve. Japanese Patent Application Publication JP-A-2005-306152 describes a drive apparatus that independently drives four wheels of a vehicle and suppresses the rolling of the vehicle by controlling the drive force for each drive wheel.
However, since the control performed by the drive apparatus described in this publication only suppresses the rolling of the vehicle, the yaw moment of the vehicle may become less than the level needed for the vehicle to turn appropriately or may exceed that level, and this will deteriorate the drivability of the vehicle. That is, in this case, the performance desired by the driver can not be achieved sufficiently.